


Stupidly in Love

by Pink_Strawberries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Strawberries/pseuds/Pink_Strawberries
Summary: Sehun likes Krystal. He really does. But a part of him just doesn't think she and his best friend really fit, which is why he had agreed to be Kyungsoo's fake boyfriend. All Sehun had wanted to do was help Kyungsoo with his best friend. He didn't mean to fall for Kyungsoo's best friend in the process.The first time Yifan had asked Yixing to "go undercover" to find out if Joonmyun would ever take him back, Yixing had said no because he thought Yifan was being ridiculous. And he had kept saying no for about five more times, until finally, he had given up and agreed to it. He should never have agreed to it.When Luhan had asked Jongdae to let Luhan use him for his psychology project, Jongdae had agreed immediately because he never turns any of his best friends down. But if he had known what his participation in said project would lead to, he would have said no.Maybe Minseok was right, after all. Maybe love does make you stupid.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae is happy, Sehun is perfect, and Yifan is being ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first kpop fanfic, so some feedback would be greatly appreciated. Before reading this, I should say that they live in America in this story because I don't exactly know how the school system works in Korea, and I don't wanna screw anything up. However, I still wrote their names how they are in Korea (ex. Oh Sehun) because it just seemed so unnatural to do it the other way, but I might go back and change it eventually. Also, Kai and Krystal and Chen and Chanyeol are already dating, and Yifan and Joonmyun dated in the past. 
> 
> I don't know how often I will update because I'm really busy, and I tend to take forever with writing, but I will try my best. I hope you enjoy it!

Kim Jongdae loves mornings. He loves the idea of waking up to a brand new day, not having any idea what that day holds for you. He loves sitting in the kitchen in his shared apartment with his best friends, eating cereal, drinking coffee, talking about whatever, and preparing for their classes of the day on weekdays, and going to Minseok's family diner for breakfast and the best coffee in town on weekends. These traditions never fail to put Jongdae in a good mood, even on Mondays.

"What are you drawing now?" Chanyeol lifts his head up from his notebook to look at his boyfriend and smiles.

"Good morning to you, too," he chuckles. Jongdae grabs himself a bowl and pours some cereal into it before looking over Chanyeol's shoulder at his notebook because his question was never answered. Chanyeol chuckles again when he sees Jongdae's bemused look.

"Look at him. He's smiling." Jongdae and Chanyeol both look at Kyungsoo, who's looking at his laptop with a slight, awestruck smile on his face, completely ignoring the world around him. "He doesn't do it often. I had to document it somehow."

"So you're drawing him?" Chanyeol nods. "Doesn't he hate it when you draw him?" Jongdae asks, raising an eyebrow.

Chanyeol shakes his head. "No no no, you've got it all wrong. He doesn't hate it when I draw him. He only hates it when I show him the drawing. There's a difference." Jongdae smiles at Chanyeol's logic and kisses his cheek before settling down in the stool next to him at the kitchen counter.

"I made some coffee earlier if you want any," Kyungsoo speaks up suddenly, eyes not moving from his laptop. Jongdae looks at him, surprised.

"So you did notice me?" Kyungsoo sighs, then looks at Jongdae.

"Good morning, Jongdae," he says with the same tired, done-with-the-world look and bored tone he always has in the mornings. Jongdae can't help but smile at this. Everything about this is just so familiar, and Jongdae loves familiarity. Not to say he hates change; he just prefers for things to stay the same. Well, most things.

"Hey, what are you looking at over there?" Jongdae asks once Kyungsoo focuses back on his laptop.

"He's reading Oh Sehun's next piece for the school newspaper." Chanyeol answers, and Jongdae nods in understanding. Kyungsoo is the editor for the school newspaper, has been since freshman year when the current editor quit, and they couldn't find a good enough replacement that would be willing to take over. This year, a new writer had joined the writing team named Oh Sehun, and boy, can he write. The first piece he wrote drove even Jongdae himself speechless, and he always has something to say.

"Hey, when are you going to introuduce us to this guy? I wanna meet him." Kyungsoo shrugs.

"Don't know. I'll probably have to meet him myself first."

"Wait. You haven't met him yet?" Jongdae asks, raising his eyebrows. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"His English professor told me about his amazing writing skills and gave me his email, so I could ask him to write for the school paper, and he's been emailing me his pieces, so. No. I haven't met him yet." Chanyeol chuckles.

"Wouldn't it be so great if  _he_ turns out to be this mysterious _Oh Sehun_ person?" Kyungsoo throws Chanyeol a glare.

"Shut up," he mumbles, which causes Chanyeol to full on laugh. Jongdae looks between the two long time best friends.

"Who is  _he?_ " Jongdae asks.

"Some freshman that Kyungsoo saw one day and is head over heals in love -- excuse me, head over heals in  _like_ with," Chanyeol says with a teasing smile. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "I can't believe you still don't even know his name," Chanyeol laughs, and Kyungsoo sends him another glare.

"I said _shut up._ And I just don't, okay? I've never spoken to him before." Kyungsoo says, obviously trying to end this conversation, but as Kyungsoo's best friend, Chanyeol isn't having it.

"Hey, you do know that you're never gonna get anywhere with this kid if you don't at least talk to him, right?" Kyungsoo sighs louder, looks Chanyeol right in the eye, and puts as much effort into a death glare as he can this early in the morning.

"How many times do I need to say this? I  _need_ you to  _shut up._ " Chanyeol puts his hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for pushing," he says calmly, chuckling a little. Watching Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's interaction puts a smile on Jongdae's face. Interactions like this are normal for them. He honestly couldn't believe that they were best friends the first time he met them. Chanyeol has always been able to irk Kyungsoo in a way that no one else can, but at the same time, he's always managed to bring out a nicer, saner Kyungsoo when it mattered most.

Then again, Chanyeol's always had a way with people like that.

Chanyeol looks at Jongdae, eyebrows furrowing slightly when he sees Jongdae's already looking at him with a smile on his face. "What?" Jongdae shrugs.

"Remember when we were as hopeless as he is?" Jongdae can almost  _feel_ Kyungsoo rolling his eyes. Chanyeol chuckles.

"Yeah, well. At least we knew each other's names," he says pointedly, and Jongdae can't help but laugh when he sees Kyungsoo reaching for his earbuds, so he can completely drown them out. When he stops laughing, he sighs and scrunches his face.

"I hated that," he says in disgust, remembering the utter hopelessness he felt every time he so much as  _looked_ at Chanyeol. Chanyeol closes his notebook before grabbing Jongdae's hand and smiling at him.

"At least now we don't have to worry about that anymore," he says, which makes Jongdae smile again because no, he does not have to worry about feeling that hopelessness anymore because he and Chanyeol are together now, and they're happy, and he has nothing to worry about.

This is what he loves about mornings most. The chance to fall in love with life all over again.

"That's really great," a new voice interrupts his happy thoughts, "you know. For you guys." Jongdae turns to look at Beakhyun, his best friend since kindergarden. Baekhyun stops and looks up at the love birds. "No seriously. I'm happy for you guys. You know? It's good that you don't have to go through the struggle of feeling or being unwanted anymore. But some of us do. And Kyungsoo and I happen to be two of them, so we would greatly appreciate it if you don't go around rubbing your perfect relationship in our faces every day," he ends his tirade with a smile.

Jongdae sighs, smiling softly at his best friend. He looks tired. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

Baekhyun is a nice guy. Probably one of the hardest working, most selfless people Jongdae has ever met. But he can be pretty grumpy when he doesn't get a lot of sleep, or when he's under a lot of stress, and it just so happens that both apply to him right now. He shrugs.

"I don't know, almost...3 hours, maybe." Jongdae's eyes widen.

" _Almost_ 3 hours?" Baekhyun nods. "You were up for that long trying to write a song?" Jongdae asks incredulously.

"Yeah, and you know, I actually had something pretty good going for while. Then I was about halfway done with it, and I read it over." Baekhyun laughs bitterly to himself, "and I was like, 'oh my _god,_ this is bad!' And so I had to get a new sheet of paper and start completely over," Baekhyun finishes with a dejected sigh and leans his elbows on the counter facing Jongdae and Chanyeol.

Jongdae almost doesn't want to ask: "How much of it do you have now?"

"None," Baekhyun says bluntly, and Jongdae winces. "Why can't I write just one _stupid_ song?" Baekhyun whines.

"Hey," Chanyeol speaks up. "Maybe you should get some help from Oh Sehun."

"Who's that?" Baekhyun asks, eyebrows furrowed, face scrunched.

"Seriously? How many times do I have to tell you?" Kyungsoo says exasperatedly, taking out his earbuds and looking up at Baekhyun from his laptop.

Baekhyun shrugs innocently. Baekhyun is that person who is always doing something. He insists that he doesn't have any time to read the school paper because his schedule is too busy, so he's probably the only person in the whole school who hasn't read Sehun's work.

"He's the greatest writer at this school, I promise you," Kyungsoo says, "and he's only a freshman. Can you imagine what he's gonna be writing as a senior?" Baekhyun scoffs.

"I wish I was the greatest writer at this school," he says bitterly.

"Lighten up," Jongdae says, patting Baekhyun's arm and giving him his best smile. "It's only morning. Maybe things will get better."

 

<><>

 

Oh Sehun hates mornings. He hates the idea of not knowing what to expect for the day, basically going in completely blind. He hates having to leave the comfort of his bed every morning to go to class and interact with people, to talk to people. These things have him dreading every morning, especially on Mondays.

A pillow hits his face.

"Get up," a tired voice tells him. "Seriously."

"I don't wanna," he mumbles into the pillow thrown at his face. He hears a sigh and retreating footsteps, then nothing. He doesn't dare smile, though, cause he knows he hasn't won. He knows he has to get up.

But he can't. He hugs the pillow closer and shifts in his bed to a more comfortable position. He knows he's definitely awake now, but he refuses to admit defeat.

Because Sehun Oh does not lose. At least not to Kim Jongin.

He hears footsteps. They're getting closer. And closer. And closer. They stop. A sigh. More footsteps. They're gone. Sehun knows what comes next.

Another pillow to the face. "Stop pretending your still asleep, Sehun. Get up." Sehun sighs.

"Why?" He still doesn't open his eyes. More footsteps. Suddenly he feels another weight make his bed shift.

"Because you have school. Classes. And as much as you hate to admit it in the mornings, you do have a life you need to live."

Sehun knows his best friend is right. But he really doesn't want to get up. He hears a sigh.

"Come on. Open your eyes, at least. Look at me." He opens his eyes. They stare at each other for a while, neither of them saying a word, when finally, Jongin breaks out into a smile, pats Sehun's shoulder, and says, "Get up. We're going out." And with that, he leaves.

Sehun sighs in defeat. "I hate you," he yells after Jongin.

"I know," Jongin yells back. "Hurry up! We're meeting Joonmyun and Zitao for brunch."

Sehun rolls out of bed. Zitao and Joonmyun live with him and Jongin, but because they have 8:00 classes on Mondays while Jongin and Sehun's classes don't start until 12:00, they always meet for a late breakfast/early lunch, depending on what they're in the mood for.

Once Sehun was showered, dressed, and ready to go, he and Jongin left the apartment. Although it is unusual for freshmen to live in apartments instead of the usual dorms, Jongin's parents had wanted Jongin to stay with his cousin, Joonmyun, and Jongin had wanted to stay with Sehun and Zitao, so Joonmyun found a four-person apartment for them to stay in. Which wasn't a problem for him to take care of financially. His family is loaded.

As Sehun and Jongin head to the diner that they would meet Joonmyun and Zitao at, they walk in silence. It's a comfortable silence, just the way Sehun likes it.

Sehun has never been one for talking. He much prefers writing. You don't need to think of what to say on the spot, and if you don't like what you said, you can delete it and start over. You can't do that when talking, which, for someone like Sehun who always manages to say the wrong thing, is a real bummer.

Jongin is probably the only person that Sehun can talk to non-stop for 10 minutes. Because Jongin has known Sehun for such a long time, Sehun doesn't need to worry if he says the wrong thing to him. Even with that in mind, though, sometimes neither of them speak, and they just enjoy each other's company in silence, because Jongin knows Sehun still doesn't like talking too much. He never has.

At times like this, Jongin is never the one to break the silence. He lets Sehun say the first word.

"Hey," Sehun says, making Jongin turn to Sehun in surprise. Sehun nods towards the building they're about to pass.

"Can we stop for a minute? I need to talk to Do Kyungsoo about my laptop." Jongin nods.

"Don't be too long."

Sehun enters the building, and, after getting directions from an upperclassmen, finds himself standing in front of Do Kyungsoo's office. He knocks on the door.

"It's open!"

Sehun walks in to see a Kyungsoo sitting at his desk with his glasses and a tall guy, even taller than him, which isn't common, leaning his left side on front of the desk, both staring at him. And this is where he turns into an awkward mess.

He clears his throat. "Um, hi. I don't think you know me. We've never actually met, but, uh, I write for you...well, the school paper, and, uh..." He clears his throat again, furrowing his eyebrows, and steps farther into the room, holding out his hand to Kyungsoo. "Hi, I'm Oh Sehun." Kyungsoo's eyes go wide.

"Wait," the other guy says, turning Sehun's attention to him, " _You're_ the greatest writer on campus?" Sehun laughs awkwardly.

"Um, no. I'm just a writer for the school paper." The guy snorts.

"That's not what he says," he mutters, causing the editor to glare at him.

"Hi," Kyungsoo says, finally shaking Sehun's outstretched hand. "Do you need something?" 

"Yes," Sehun says, silently thanking Kyungsoo for getting him back on track. "Um, so, one of my roommates is into, uh, martial arts, and one day he was practicing, and he accidentally kicked my laptop, so. It's in the shop right now, but I I don't know how long it's going to take to fix, so I was wondering if I could just write my next piece for you on paper and bring it to you personally? Would that work?" Kyungsoo nods.

"Of course. That's totally fine," he says with a soft smile. Sehun smiles back.

"Okay. Great. Thanks." He inhales awkwardly. "Okay. Um. Bye," he says quietly, waving slightly before heading out.

He's halfway out the door when he hears, "Wait!" It doesn't process that the person was calling for him until he's completely out the door and feels someone grab his arm, causing him to stop in his tracks and turn around to see the tall guy that was in the room with Kyungsoo.

"Hi," the guy smiles a smile so bright it could rival the sun. He holds out his hand. "I'm Park Chanyeol, sophomore, Kyungsoo's best friend, though he would deny it if you asked him, but trust me, i am, and aspiring artist." Sehun furrows his eyebrows.

"Um," he shakes the guy -- Chanyeol's -- hand hesitantly. "I'm Oh Sehun, freshman --"

"Greatest writer on campus, yeah. I know who you are," Chanyeol interrupts him. "Look. I have an art project where I need to draw someone, and I was wondering if I could draw you. Not naked, oh god,  _please_ don't be naked. I just need to draw you as a normal person in your everyday life. You know?" Chanyeol sighs. "I would draw Jongdae, but my professor told me that because I've already found excuses to draw him on all our other projects that I can't draw him anymore, so. But you, I mean," Chanyeol moves his hand up and down, indicating Sehun's body, "you look like a male model. Which means you'd be perfect to draw. I mean, seriously. Your face is perfectly symmetrical, your eyes and lips are the perfect size, your skin tone is perfectly in between tan and pale, I mean. You're just perfect. Can I please draw you for my art project?"

Sehun stares. Nothing else, just stares. He doesn't even make a move to open his mouth. Is this guy for real? What is he even supposed to say to that?

"I'm not hitting on you, I swear. I'm being objective, here. I promise." Sehun blinks.

"No."

"Come on. Please? It won't take long, I promise." Chanyeol sighs and closes his eyes. "Look," he opens his eyes again, "Kyungsoo would kill me if I tried to turn in a drawing of him, and Baekhyun's too busy. Please let me draw you," he pleads, his eyes getting even bigger than they were before, making him look like a puppy begging for food. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, Jongin interrupts him.

"Sehun, there you are. What's taking so long? We're wasting time," he asks with slight impatience. Sehun looks at his best friend.

"Sorry, Jongin. I was just leaving." He looks back at Chanyeol, who's now staring at Jongin, his mouth slightly open. "Um," he tries to get the taller's attention, whose eyes immediately snap back to Sehun when he speaks.

"So what do you say? Can I draw you?" He asks with a hopeful look in his eyes. Sehun sighs.

"No."

 

<><>

 

Zhang Yixing tolerates mornings, but only because he needs to. He gets up every morning at 6:30 for class at 8:00, which ends at 11:00. Then at noon, he has an advanced dance class that he offered to assist as a junior since he already took it as a freshman.

It's that one hour in between that helps Yixing get out of bed every morning. He sits in Minseok's family diner with Yifan and Luhan as Minseok makes them his best coffee. 

He remembers his freshman year when he had just transferred all the way from China in hopes of becoming a famous music composer and producer. He remembers being completely lost for the first couple of weeks, meeting some nice people here and there, but no one he could call friends. He remembers feeling homesick, wanting so badly to go home and see his mom again, to hug her and tell her how much he loves her, how much he missed her.

He also remembers finding his way to The Diner, ordering a coffee from Kim Minseok, and bumping into Wu Yifan. He remembers being introduced to Lu Han. He remembers how the three sophomores took him in and helped him feel more at home, probably because 2/3 of them are also from China, and the other comes from a Korean family although he was born in America.

Now, Yixing is a junior, and the other three are seniors, and Yixing has never felt more at home. As he sits at the counter and waits for Minseok to finish with his coffee, his thoughts get interrupted by a certain pink-haired deer.

"Ugh. I hate projects," Luhan exclaims, dramatically taking his seat next to Yixing. "Hey, could you make me whatever the special is for today, Minnie Mouse?" Minseok sighs loudly.

"If you call me that again, I'll actually make you pay for once," he says with a slight glare towards his best friend.

"Nooo," Luhan wines, "don't make me pay," he pouts.

"Then stop calling me Minnie Mouse." Yixing chuckles at the two best friends. Yixing doesn't really know when the nickname started, he just knows that it went from Minseok to Min to Minnie to Minnie Mouse. And Minseok has always hated it.

Luhan loves it, though. Yixing remembers last Halloween when Minseok was working, Luhan made him wear Minnie Mouse ears, bow and everything, while he himself wore Mickey Mouse ears. The only reason Minseok went through with it was because of how happy it made Luhan. 

Just then Yifan shows up. He sits on the other side of Yixing and smiles. Minseok sets Luhan and Yixing's coffees down in front of them and looks at Yifan. "The usual?" He nods.

"Thanks." Minseok hums in response.

Yixing turns to Luhan. "So what's your project about this time?" Luhan shrugs.

"I don't know yet."

"So you have to decide?" Luhan nods. "Do you have any ideas?"

"No. I wanna do something interesting, though. Something different."

"Like what?" Luhan sighs, then shrugs.

"I have no idea." He sighs again. "I hate projects," he pouts. Minseok gives Yifan his coffee and gestures towards the door with his head.

"Look who just walked in."

Yifan, Yixing, and Luhan all look towards the door. Yixing doesn't get it. He sees Jongin and Sehun with two other people, but Jongin and Sehun are freshmen, and great dancers as well. Why would Minseok feel the need to point  _them_ out? Yixing didn't even know that Minseok knew them. Luhan laughs.

"Hey, Yifan, it's Joonmyun!" He says, reaching over Yixing to shove Yifan playfully.

"Shut up," Yifan grumbles, staring at his coffee. Yixing still doesn't get it.

"Wait. Who's Joonmyun? And which one is he? The tall blonde one or the short and...well,  _short_ one?" he asks, curious.

"Seriously?  _Who's Joonmyun?_ Who  _isn't_ he?" Luhan asks incredulously. Yixing shrugs helplessly and looks at Minseok for clarification.

"He's Yifan's ex-boyfriend," he answers. Yixing's eyes go wide. 

" _The_ ex-boyfriend?" Minseok nods, laughing a little. "Which one?" Yixing asks, looking back at the group of four now sitting at a booth.

"The short one," Luhan answers. Yixing turns to Yifan, who's looking at the booth, back turned to his friends. Joonmyun and Yifan had dated for five years, then had a not-so-friendly fallout in Yifan's freshman year of college, Joonmyun's senior year of high school. Yixing wasn't so sure what happened, he just knew that it was Yifan's fault, and he regretted. A lot. He puts a hand on Yifan's shoulder.

Suddenly, Yifan turns back around to look Yixing in the eye. "Help me," he pleads to Yixing.

"Uh, how?" Yixing says, unsure he really wants to know how.

"Talk to him. Become friends with him. I don't know." Yifan closes his eyes and shakes his head frantically. "Just...find out if he still has feelings for me. Or at least if he'll ever take me back." Yixing slowly removes his hand from Yifan's shoulder. "But don't tell him what you're doing, cause then he might not trust you."

"So, you want him to go undercover?" Yifan snaps his finger in Minseok's direction.

"Yes! Go undercover for me, please, Yixing. Help me out here."

"Yifan," Yixing sighs, "you are being ridiculous." Yifan scoffs incredulously, looking at Minseok and Luhan to back him up.

"He's right, Yifan," Minseok says. "If you ask me you are acting pretty stupid right now. Then again," he leans his elbows on the counter, "when you're in love, you're stupid." Luhan scoffs.

"Yeah, you would know," he says sarcastically. Minseok looks at Luhan with a  _what's-that-supposed-to-mean_ _?_ look. "Minnie, you've never even been in love," Luhan clarifies.

"I don't need to be in love to know that love makes you stupid. It clouds your mind, so all you can really think is  _Oh my god, I'm in love._ Just ask Yifan," he gestures towards his giant friend. Minseok has always been kind of skeptical about the idea of falling in love. Yixing knows that he isn't heartless, that he means well. His view on love is just so realistic that it can sometimes be taken as pessimistic. In some ways, though, Yixing kind of agrees with him.

"You're only saying that cause you've never been in love yourself." Minseok raises his eyebrows at his best friend. "Yeah. Yeah you are. And you know what? I can prove it, and I can prove you wrong," Luhan says confidently.

"How?" Minseok asks doubtedly.

"With my psychology project," Luhan states simply. "I'll do my project on the physical, emotional, and mental effects of falling in love. I can find someone who is in love and someone who isn't, observe their actions and ask them questions to compare how they think and how they act, how they feel, how they view the world," Luhan sighs contently, "the possibilities are endless. And you know what? I'll use you for my test subject who isn't in love. After all, who better to use than someone who's never been in love?" Luhan looks so happy, Yixing knows Minseok won't be able to turn him down. Minseok sighs.

"Why not?" Why does Yixing have such a bad feeling about this?

"Seriously, Yixing, I'm begging you. I will do anything you want me to," Yifan suddenly says as if they haven't moved on from that. Yixing sighs.

"Why me?"

"Because you're both juniors, and I didn't know you when we were dating. I can't remember exactly, but I wouldn't be surprised if I told him about Minseok and Luhan." Yixing sighs again, knowing Yifan's got him there.

"I still think you're being ridiculous."


End file.
